1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, method and program, and more particularly to an image processing device, method and program which provide memory control for a 4K signal at almost the same band (sample clock) as for a 2K signal so as to ensure reduced power consumption and easy handling of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the ever-increasing resolution of liquid crystal panels, those panels compatible with the video signal having an effective pixel count of 2048×1080 or so (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-348597 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-285876 (Patent Document 2)), namely, the so-called high definition signal (referred to, however, as the “2K signal” in the present specification) are now becoming prevalent. Further, new liquid crystal panels are coming along which are compatible with the video signal having an effective pixel count of 4096×2160 or so, namely, the video signal with roughly four times the resolution of the 2K signal (hereinafter referred to as the “4K signal”).
For this reason, the present inventor and applicant have been engaged in the development of projectors incorporating a 4K liquid crystal panel and their peripheral equipment as digital cinema projectors.